disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Wasabi Warriors (group)
The Wasabi Warriors are a group of teenagers, along with their sensei, who are learning karate step by step at the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. The group consist of students Jack Brewer, Kim Crawford, Milton Krupnick, Eddie Jones, Jerry Martinez, and their lovable sensei, Rudy. They all seem to share a great friendship, and are always there to look out for each other. They all attend the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. Members *Bobby Wasabi (Founder) *Rudy (Sensei) *Jack (Former Student; Sensei; Unspoken Leader) *Jerry (Student) *Kim (Returns as Student in The Grandmaster) *Milton (Student) *Eddie (Former Student; moved to England) *Marge (Part-time Student) *Carson (Former Student; presumably joined the Black Dragon's) *Arthur Turner (Former Student; kicked out) *Sloane Jennings (Student Briefly; only seen in The New Girl) Ranks *Bobby Wasabi - Black belt *Rudy - Black belt; 3rd degree *Jack - Black belt; 2nd degree *Jerry - Black belt; 1st degree *Kim - Black belt; 1st degree *Milton - Black belt; 1st degree *Eddie - Orange Belt; before he left *Marge - Unknown; seen with a white belt in Wasabi Warriors *Carson - Black belt *Arthur Turner - "Green belt" bought for him by his father *Sloane Jennings - Black belt How Each Member Joined *Rudy- Rudy bought the dojo with his uncle's money, which was actually for buying a company.﻿ *Jack- After being caught by security, Rudy offers him a deal; he'll rip up the paper that could send him to juvy, if he joins the dojo to win two belts to prevent the dojo from being shut down. However, Jack learns that he would only get a two week ban from the mall. But, after hearing what everyone (except Kim) would do without the dojo, he decided to join sincerely to save it. Later in Season 2, he was a black dragon for a short time. *Jerry- He joined the Wasabi Warriors to get credit for P.E, and to look cooler. *Kim- Formerly a Black Dragon, Kim decided to join the Wasabi Warriors after Frank hurt Jack and realized the sensei was an immature cheater. She has never regretted this once. *Milton- He joined so he wouldn't get beat up by bullies. He had to lie to his dad at first, saying he was taking french-horn lessons instead of karate lessons. *Eddie- He joined to get out of Mrs. King's Dance Academy (He was also the first member to join the Wasabi Dojo, as revealed in New Jack City). *Arthur- Rudy informed his father that Arthur could make friends at the dojo, although Arthur was kicked out later on by Jack. *Marge- Unknown *Carson- Unknown *Sloane - In The New Girl, she was looking for a place to train for the National Karate Competition and her Sensei, Trent, let her go into the dojo. Although, because of Kim, Sloane realised she wanted to be a singer instead and left. The Wasabi Code ﻿The Wasabi Code is the principles that each Wasabi Warrior lives by. The dojo was built on those principles. The code is; "We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal and honest and never say die. WASABI!" If someone goes against this, it is considered breaking the wasabi code. ﻿ Category:Groups